harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Slant-Told Tale (novel)
A Slant-Told Tale is a novel-in-progress by Squibstress about the life of Minerva McGonagall.'' The title is taken from an Emily Dickinson poem: : Tell all the Truth but tell it slant — Success in Circuit lies Too bright for our infirm Delight The Truth's superb surprise As Lightning to the Children eased With explanation kind The Truth must dazzle gradually Or every man be blind — A Slant-Told Tale won third place for "Best Drama/Angst Work-in-Progress" in the Fall/Winter 2012 HP Fanfic Fan Poll Awards, and two 2016 Quicksilver Quill Awards from MuggleNet. It was a featured story for July 2013 at The Petulant Poetess archive and was a featured story in its 10th-anniversary celebration. Summary Eighteen-year-old Minerva McGonagall is forced into an arranged marriage with the scion of the pure-blood Macnair family. The steps she takes to ensure her safety and that of her son, Malcolm, in the face of poverty and the apparent madness of her husband's family have far-reaching consequences. Canon characters *Minerva McGonagall *Albus Dumbledore *Alastor Moody *Griselda Marchbanks (Minerva McGonagall's Transfiguration mistress) *Bathilda Bagshot (Magical historian; partner of Griselda Marchbanks) *Amelia Bones (Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, 1960-1961) *Moaning Myrtle *Quentin Yaxley (Slytherin, 1956-1963; prefect) *Crispian Goyle (Slytherin, 1956-1963) *Walden Macnair *Amos Diggory *Molly Prewett (later Weasley) *Arthur Weasley *Bartemius Crouch Junior *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Cornelius Fudge *Hermione Granger *Ronald Weasley *George Weasley *Fred Weasley *Severus Snape Original characters *Malcolm Macnair (Minerva McGonagall's son) *Gerald Macnair (Minerva McGonagall's husband; brother of Walden Macnair) *Kenneth Macnair (Gerald Macnair's father) *Elgar (McGonagall family house-elf) *Glenna McGonagall (Minerva McGonagall's mother) *Magnus McGonagall (Minerva McGonagall's father) *Heloise Macnair (Gerald Macnair's mother) *Stirling (Macnair family house-elf) *Bridie McLeod (midwife) *Reginald Crabtree (potioneer and proprietor of the Crabtree Apothecary) *Maisie (Macnair family house-elf) *Marguerite Bonaccord (Minerva McGonagall's pupil; descendant of Pierre Bonaccord; later an opera singer) *Two officers of the Maréchaussées Magiques *Petrus Berquier (father of Henri and Roland Berquier) *Celestine Berquier (wife of Petrus Berquier) *Henri Berquier (Minerva McGonagall's pupil) *Roland Berquier (brother of Henri Berquier; playmate of Malcolm Macnair) *Bilby (Hogwarts house-elf; personal elf to Albus Dumbledore) *Annabel Nott (Slytherin, 1956-1963; Malcolm Macnair's girlfriend; aunt of Theodore Nott) *Eliane Géroux (Astronomy student; Malcolm Macnair's girlfriend) Story chapters # Chapter 1 # Chapter 2 # Chapter 3 # Chapter 4 # Chapter 5 # Chapter 6 # Chapter 7 # Chapter 8 # Chapter 9 # Chapter 10 # Chapter 11 # Chapter 12 # Chapter 13 # Chapter 14 # Chapter 15 # Chapter 16 # Chapter 17 # Chapter 18 # Chapter 19 # Chapter 20 # Chapter 21 # Chapter 22 # Chapter 23 # Chapter 24 # Chapter 25 # Chapter 26 # Chapter 27 # Chapter 28 # Chapter 29 # Chapter 30 # Chapter 31 # Chapter 32 # Chapter 33 # Chapter 34 # Chapter 35 # Chapter 36 # Chapter 37 # Chapter 38 # Chapter 39 # Chapter 40 # Chapter 41 # Chapter 42 # Chapter 43 # Chapter 44 # Chapter 45 # Chapter 46 # Chapter 47 # Epilogue Related media Magical marriage contract for Minerva McGonagall and Gerald Macnair Slant-Told Tale, A (novel) Slant-Told Tale, A (novel) Slant-Told Tale, A (novel) Slant-Told Tale, A (novel) Slant-Told Tale, A (novel) Slant-Told Tale, A (novel) Slant-Told Tale, A (novel) Slant-Told Tale, A (novel) Category:HP Fanfic Fan Poll Award winners Category:Works-in-progress